


Between The Eagle's Wings

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicklas is hiding something. Alex finds out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Eagle's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Nicklas is just too sweet and innocent and precious. He has to be hiding something. Thus, this.

Ovie thought Nicklas was just being shy. So, being the obnoxious shit he is, Alex took his sweet time in the showers, making Nicklas wait.

Then one day when he does this, Nicklas comes in, thinking the showers are empty, with his towel around his waist. At the sight of the Russian still standing under the stream, he pulls his towel a little tighter around himself.

"Oh, hey, Alex. Didn't realize you were still in here."

In response, Alex shakes his head like a dog.

Nicklas meticulously moves to the far corner, as far as he can get from Alex and then keeps his back turned. Alex has never been any kind of shy, and he watches openly. Nicklas looks nice like this: steam clouding the image of the water cascading over smooth skin and rippling muscles. It's an image Alex has seen close to a million times in his life. It doesn't change much from one teammate to the next, but Nicklas is . . . different somehow. He's thicker in places, broader. Maybe it's because Alex has never seen Nicklas like this before, but Nicklas seems . . . more naked than anyone Alex has ever seen, and he's seen more naked men in his life than he'd care to admit. Alex can't make himself look away. In fact, he wants to get closer to that forbidden sight.

"Hey, Nicky," he says, sliding up beside Nicklas.

Nicklas jumps about a foot in the air, but doesn't turn around. He looks at Alex over his shoulder, a blush riding high on his cheeks.

"Hey," he says with a tiny smile.

"Hey," Alex says lowly, resting a hand on Nicklas's waist.

Nicklas shivers and squirms out of Alex's grasp, with a nervous little laugh.

"Jumpy," Alex comments, dipping his head under his own stream of water. When he resurfaces, Nicklas is shutting off his water and reaching for his towel. Alex grabs it before Nicklas can and tosses it aside. Nicklas frowns at him, but goes to retrieve it. Alex catches his arm, but Nicklas keeps his back turned.

Alex pulls him close. "Why so shy?"

"I . . . I'm not shy," Nicklas says, not looking at him.

"You, ah . . ." Alex glances down. "Hiding something?"

Nicklas blushes. "Wh-what are you, um, talking about? I'm n-not hiding, uh, anything."

Alex raises his eyebrows. "Show."

"Alex, don't be weird."

"You being weird," Alex says. He moves fast and manages to turn Nicklas before the Swede can get away. Alex gets an eyeful before Nicklas can turn away again, blushing furiously.

"Nicklas . . . ," Alex can't even formulate words.

Nicklas starts to stalk off.

"Wait," Alex says, and Nicklas turns. "Can I . . . ?"

"What?" Nicklas asks.

In response, Alex pulls him in again and sinks to his knees, eyes never leaving Nicklas’s.

"Can I?" he repeats.

"Uh . . . ," suddenly Nicklas is the one unable to formulate words.

Alex leans forward and licks over the eagle's head, situated just above the base of Nicklas's cock. It's a perfect representation of their team logo, framing Nicklas between the v's of the W, the eagle's wings fanned out across his hips. It's an incredible work of art, really. Alex would like to convey his appreciation for it, and Nicklas's cock at least seems to like the idea.

Alex starts slow and teasing, tracing the eagle wing on Nicklas's right hip with his tongue. Nicklas's breath catches in his throat, and Alex hides a self-satisfied smile against Nicklas's skin. He moves to the other wing and gives it the same treatment, tongue flickering over the cut of Nicklas's hip, sometimes coloring outside the lines of the tattoo. He makes it back to the center, licking firmly over the head of the eagle again before looking up.

"Can I?" he repeats, getting a hand around Nicklas's cock.

Nicklas whimpers and nods, unable to speak, and Alex strokes him to full hardness. It doesn't take long, as Nicklas had already been half-hard. Then, eyes never leaving Nicklas's, he leans forward and licks the head of Nicklas's cock. Nicklas sighs above him, sounding a little broken already. Alex takes the head in his mouth, tongue flickering over the slit as his hands come up to rest on Nicklas's hips, thumbs tracing over the eagle's wings. He moves down slow, making Nicklas's hands shake at his sides. Alex reaches up to take one of these trembling hands and places it on his own head. Nicklas takes the opportunity to twist his fingers in Alex's hair. Alex hums his approval, causing a shiver to tear through Nicklas, and he starts to build a steady rhythm. He works himself lower and lower, relaxing his throat to take Nicklas further and further in until he can take all of Nicklas. He pauses there, lips stretched around the base of Nicklas's cock, to press his nose against the head of the eagle. Nicklas gasps above him, and Alex looks up to see the other boy's eyes closed. He nudges Nicklas's thigh gently to get him to open his eyes, and when Nicklas does, he groans quietly at the sight before him. Alex slides back up to breathe and pulls off, but doesn't lean back too far.

"Okay?" he asks, his voice all torn up already.

Nicklas whimpers and nods. "Yeah."

Alex flashes a mischievous gapped grin. "I really like your tattoo."

Nicklas shudders and tugs Alex's hair gently. Alex takes the hint to go on, licking firmly under the head before taking Nicklas back in. He sets a faster pace, sending Nicklas rapidly to the edge. On every stroke, he brushes his thumbs over the wings of the eagle, pressing a little, trying to show his appreciation. He gets the feeling Nicklas understands.

"Alex, I'm gonna come," Nicklas says, voice rough and breathless. "You gotta . . ."

He tugs Alex's hair to get him to pull off, but Alex stays right where he is, swallowing around Nicklas, and that's it. Nicklas's coming in Alex's mouth. Alex swallows everything Nicklas gives and doesn't release him until Nicklas whimpers from overstimulation and pulls him off. Nicklas sways a moment before sinking to his knees in front of Alex. He leans on Alex, and Alex holds him up, letting him catch his breath and recover.

Alex jumps a little when Nicklas's hand curls around his cock. Nicklas strokes him with surprising skill, twisting his wrist to hit all the right spots, and he has Alex spilling between them within minutes. He takes a minute to come down before leaning back to look at Nicklas.

"I really like your tattoo," he says on an exhale.

Nicklas smiles and turns a brilliant shade of red. "Thank you," he says quietly.

Alex leans in a little. "Can I kiss you?"

Nicklas bites his lip and nods. Alex leans forward slowly and presses his lips softly to Nicklas's.

The kiss is tentative, but Nicklas goes pliant and opens his mouth easily to Alex. Everything about Nicklas is sweet, and Alex smiles a little, knowing that extends to the taste in his mouth after a game. He nips gently at Nicklas's bottom lip before pulling back. Nicklas's still blushing, and Alex is quickly falling in love with the sight.

"Should do this again sometime," he says, and Nicklas smiles. "Definitely."

Alex pushes his thumbs into the eagle's wings one last time, making Nicklas gasp a little, before they stand, rinse off, and retrieve their towels. They go back to the empty locker room, get dressed, and leave.

When Nicklas starts to head for his car, Alex catches his hand and pulls him to his own car without a word. Nicklas blushes once they're inside, and Alex leans over to kiss his cheek, making Nicklas giggle which makes Alex grin, wide and gapped.

And then he takes Nicklas home with him.


End file.
